1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anchor bolt cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a bolt cleaning system for removing debris from the threaded portions of anchor bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anchor bolts positioned within concrete during pouring often times become contaminated with concrete, dirt and other debris. Threaded studs welded to a structure also require cleaning of excess weld and debris accumulated upon the threaded portions thereof. Conventional methods of cleaning anchor bolts and other devices involves using a wire brush which is labor intensive and time consuming. In addition, using a wire brush often times does not completely clean the threaded portions.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,757 to Oliveira; U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,674 to Hobbs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,567 to Tucker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,660 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,416 to Karls; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,534 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,150 to Sweeney; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,525 to Gardner.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for removing debris from the threaded portions of anchor bolts. Conventional cleaning devices are not suitable for extended usage in cleaning the threaded portions of anchor bolts.
In these respects, the bolt cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing debris from the threaded portions of anchor bolts.